


I colori del cuore

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 19:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: Il mondo non ha colori. Lo vedi in bianco, nero e grigio, fino al giorno in cui incontri l'anima gemella. Solo allora il mondo si riempirà delle varie sfumature dei colori del cuore.





	I colori del cuore

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Arthur Conan Doyle, di Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss e della BBC. Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro. Se dovesse ricordarne altri, ne sarei molto dispiaciuta, ma sarebbe involontario.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

_A Blablia87,_

_perché è convinta che_

_io possa scrivere anche le favole._

_Un forte abbraccio_.

 

 

 

**I colori del cuore**

 

 

**_Curiosità_ **

 

 

Era una bella giornata d’estate. Una lieve brezza rinfrescava l’aria, rendendo piacevole la temperatura. Il bambino biondo aveva dieci anni e profondi occhi azzurri. Era seduto al tavolo della cucina, per fare colazione, e osservava i fiori, posti dentro un vaso al centro della tavola, con espressione pensierosa. A lui non piacevano. Non tanto nella forma o nel profumo, che potevano anche essere gradevoli, quanto nel colore, che era un grigio scuro quasi tendente al nero. Non capiva perché sua madre li trovasse belli e fosse stata tanto felice, quando il padre glieli aveva regalati. La donna notò l’espressione accigliata del figlio e sorrise: “Perché sei così perplesso, John?”

Il bambino alzò uno sguardo curioso sul viso della madre. Erano in tanti a dirgli che lui aveva il colore degli occhi della stessa tonalità di azzurro intenso della mamma. Per il piccolo, però, erano grigi. Tutto ciò che circondava John non era colorato, ma lui lo vedeva solo in bianco, nero e grigio. Il bambino pensava che il mondo, visto così, non fosse particolarmente bello, anche se per lui la varietà di grigio degli occhi della madre era proprio bella ed era felice quando gli dicevano che lui le assomigliava: “I fiori che ti ha regalato papà…” iniziò John titubante, ma si fermò. Pensava di conoscere già la risposta e non voleva sentirsi ripetere la stessa cosa per l’ennesima volta.

“Che cosa hanno questi fiori che non piace?”

Il bambino sospirò, rassegnato: “Il colore…”

La madre sorrise comprensiva e accarezzò la testa del figlio: “So che un mondo bianco, grigio e nero non è molto piacevole, caro. Ricordo ancora quanto io lo trovassi… noioso… prima di incontrare tuo padre. Capisco anche che la mia risposta non ti soddisferà, tesoro, ma non si può cambiare ciò che è. Ciò che vedi, rimarrà in bianco, grigio e nero fino al giorno in cui incontrerai la tua anima gemella.”

Il viso di John divenne triste: “E se non dovessi trovarla? Non vedrò mai i colori di cui tutti parlate?”

La donna baciò il bambino sulla fronte: “Incontrerai la tua metà, John. Il giorno in cui compirai sedici anni, saprai il suo nome. E il giorno in cui vi conoscerete, il mondo si riempirà di una varietà indescrivibile di colori. Abbi fiducia, tesoro.”

Il piccolo sbuffò, rassegnato: “Aspetterò, mamma.”

 

 

Era una tempestosa sera primaverile. Il temporale aveva fatto saltare le luci della vecchia villa e la padrona di casa aveva acceso alcune candele, per poter preparare una cena fredda e festeggiare ugualmente il sedicesimo compleanno del figlio maggiore. Il bambino dai capelli ricci e neri osservò la parola che il fratello più grande aveva scritto su un foglio, che aveva lasciato sul tavolo di cucina. Erano tutti stati entusiasti e orgogliosi per quel nome, scarabocchiato nell’illeggibile grafia di Mycroft.

“Anche tu scriverai il nome della tua anima gemella, fra qualche anno, Sherlock.”

Il bambino alzò gli occhi in quelli della madre. C’era una strana luce, in quegli occhi di un azzurro chiarissimo: “Gregory è un nome banale e molto comune. Come farà Mike a trovare la persona giusta? Perché non possiamo sapere anche il cognome, oltre al nome della nostra anima gemella? Che senso ha scriverlo, quando esistono migliaia o milioni di persone con lo stesso identico nome? In questo modo, non ci sarà mai la certezza di incontrare l’anima gemella! Si potrebbe trascorrere la vita a cercare la persona giusta e non trovarla mai. È un sistema stupido e illogico,” protestò Sherlock.

La madre sorrise, in modo accondiscendente: “Queste sono le regole, tesoro. Nessuno le ha stabilite e nessuno le può cambiare. Fanno parte della nostra natura, di ciò che siamo e di ciò che saremo sempre. Vedrai che Mike troverà il suo Gregory e tu troverai la tua anima gemella, quando sarai pronto.”

“Speriamo che abbia un nome meno ordinario di quello dell’anima gemella di Mike,” borbottò Sherlock.

“Potresti chiamarmi Mycroft? È quello il mio nome, non Mike. Che è il diminutivo di Michael, non di Mycroft,” sibilò una voce irritata dalla porta della cucina.

“Anche la mamma ti chiama Mike. Perché dovrei chiamarti in modo diverso, Mike?”

“Te lo ho già spiegato, Sherlock. Lo sai che non mi piace ripetermi.”

“Perché non ti piace ripeterti, Mike? Hai poco fiato perché sei tanto grasso, Mike? Non dovevi stare a dieta, Mike? E se a Gregory non piacessero i grassoni, Mike? Come la metteresti, Mike?”

“Mamma! Dì a Sherlock di smetterla di chiamarmi Mike! Lo sai che non mi piace!” Sbottò Mycroft, furioso.

“Mycroft, sei il fratello maggiore e dovresti avere pazienza. E tu, Sherlock, smettila di prendere in giro tuo fratello, almeno oggi, che è un giorno così importante.”

“Come vuoi, mamma. Per oggi smetterò di chiamarlo Mike e di dirgli che è grasso. Domani, però, posso farlo, giusto? Mike non sarà più il festeggiato,” sogghignò Sherlock e scappò nella propria stanza.

**_Nomi_ **

 

 

Era una bella e calda serata di inizio agosto. Dalla finestra entrava una leggera brezza, che rinfrescava la camera e muoveva le tende bianche. John era seduto alla scrivania nella propria stanza. Non era più un bambino. Era diventato un adolescente, non molto alto, ma con un corpo ben proporzionato. Aveva un carattere solare e aperto. Era sempre disponibile e comprensivo. Gli piaceva stare con gli altri.

Quella era una sera speciale. John sapeva che lo stavano aspettando per andare a tavola e festeggiare il suo sedicesimo compleanno, ma lui voleva fare le cose per bene. Voleva scrivere il nome della sua anima gemella con caratteri ben leggibili, in modo che non fosse possibile fraintenderlo. Il foglio bianco attendeva solo di essere riempito con le lettere che avrebbero composto quel nome, che da alcuni giorni gli passava per la testa, ma non riusciva ad afferrare. Ora, finalmente, lo aveva ben chiaro e poteva scriverlo con il colore dell’anima gemella. Solo per quel foglio, solo per quella scritta, John avrebbe finalmente visto un colore: il rosso. Con il cuore che batteva impazzito, John scrisse:

 

**Sherlock**

 

John osservò la scritta e sorrise: “Con un nome così particolare, non dovrebbe essere difficile trovarti!” Preso il foglio, raggiunse i familiari in sala, dove era stato allestita la tavola per festeggiare il raggiungimento di un traguardo così importante. John era felice perché presto avrebbe trovato la persona che lo avrebbe completato.

 

 

Era un inverno freddo. Stava nevicando, ma non erano i grandi fiocchi soffici e morbidi, che avvolgevano tutto con uno splendente manto bianco e attutivano i suoni. La temperatura era molto bassa e stava cadendo una neve piccola e ghiacciata, che tintinnava contro il vetro della camera da letto di Sherlock. Non era più un bambino. Era diventato un adolescente alto e molto magro. Forse anche troppo. L’adolescenza si stava rivelando un periodo molto difficile, per il giovane Sherlock, che era molto intelligente e non capiva perché gli altri non fossero come lui. I compagni lo consideravano strano e lo emarginavano, così Sherlock dimostrava loro il proprio disprezzo definendoli “gente comune”. Ogni speranza del giovane Holmes per raggiungere un certo equilibrio nei rapporti con gli altri, era incontrare la propria anima gemella. Una parte di lui sapeva che, trovato colui che lo completava, questi lo avrebbe aiutato a comprendere il resto dell’umanità.

Quella era la sua sera speciale. Sherlock compiva sedici anni. La famiglia lo stava attendendo in salotto per conoscere il nome della sua anima gemella. Persino Mycroft era rientrato da Londra, mettendo in pausa, almeno per un giorno, la sua personale scalata ai vertici del potere politico inglese. Sherlock aveva canzonato il fratello, perché Mycroft non aveva ancora trovato la propria anima gemella. Ora toccava a lui sapere chi dovesse cercare. Il foglio bianco e il pennarello rosso erano appoggiati sulla scrivania, in attesa che Sherlock li usasse per palesare al mondo quel nome che bramava di conoscere fin da quando era bambino. Il giovane era irritato. Non poteva credere a ciò che gli era apparso nella mente. Lo scarabocchiò con rabbia, quasi non volesse che si leggesse:

 

**_John_ **

 

“Con un nome così banale e diffuso, come farò a trovare quello giusto?” Si chiese Sherlock, appallottolando il foglio e gettandolo nel cestino. Non voleva scendere in sala perché era sicuro che Mycroft avrebbe riso di lui, poiché John era un nome ancora più comune di Gregory. La sua ricerca sarebbe stata lunga e tediosa. Probabilmente persino infruttuosa. Un sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra rosse di Sherlock: “Non sarà facile trovarti, John, ma io accetto la sfida. Ti troverò, dovessi impiegarci tutta la vita,” promise il ragazzo, recuperando il foglio dal cestino, aprendolo e stendendolo con cura, in modo che si potesse leggere bene la scritta. A lui piacevano le sfide e non si sarebbe fatto fermare da nulla e da nessuno, pur di trovare la propria anima gemella.

 

 

**_Sfiorarsi_ **

 

 

Il Saint Bartholemew Hospital ospitava una delle più prestigiose facoltà di Medicina inglesi. Erano in tanti che aspiravano a frequentarla. Chi ci riusciva, doveva impegnarsi moltissimo, ma era sicuro di avere un futuro promettente come medico.

John la aveva frequentata con impegno e dedizione, ottenendo ottimi risultati. Però, non aveva ancora conosciuto Sherlock. Non era una cosa infrequente, non incontrare l’anima gemella prima della maturità, ma, ormai, il giovane Watson stava perdendo le speranze di trovarlo.

“Sei sicuro di quello che stai facendo?” Domandò Mike Stamford, guardando l’amico infilare in un borsone quello che aveva nell’armadietto del Bart’s.

Mike e John erano entrati insieme all’Università ed erano diventati subito amici. Si erano aiutati e sostenuti a vicenda, durante il lungo e faticoso percorso di studio. Avevano festeggiato insieme la loro laurea e l’offerta di un posto di lavoro presso il Bart’s. John, però, aveva scelto di seguire un’altra strada.

“Ho preso la mia decisione. Ho parlato con il reclutatore dell’esercito. Anche loro hanno bisogno di medici. Capisco che Londra sia più sicura, ma i nostri militari all’estero hanno diritto ad avere una buona assistenza sanitaria. Non voglio sembrare vanitoso, ma mi reputo un buon medico. Ho voluto diventare dottore per aiutare gli altri. In quale posto c’è più bisogno di noi, se non in zona di guerra?”

“Anche qui potresti aiutare le persone. Non è necessario andare così lontano per sentirsi utili,” borbottò Mike.

“Hai ragione. Sono sicuro che i londinesi saranno ben assistiti da medici come te. Io sento di dover fare di più. Non so come altro spiegarlo. Devo fare questo passo. Sento che è il mio destino.”

“Come farai a trovare Sherlock, se sarai lontano da Londra?”

John si fermò. Quello era un argomento che non amava affrontare, ma Mike era l’unico cui permettesse di farlo: “Chissà. Forse lo troverò proprio lasciando il paese. Chi può dire il contrario?” Scrollò le spalle.

Un altro loro coetaneo fece irruzione nello spogliatoio. Biondo, alto e con gli occhi azzurri, fisico tonico, Erik Kildare si diresse a passo deciso verso John: “Watson! Non starai pensando di andartene senza salutarmi! Non sarebbe simpatico nei confronti di chi ti ha passato il compito di chimica organica!”

John si voltò per fronteggiare il nuovo venuto, incrociando le braccia sul petto e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, in modo serio: “Veramente è stato il contrario,” sottolineò, in tono secco.

I due medici si fronteggiarono per qualche secondo, sfidandosi a chi distogliesse lo sguardo per primo. Nessuno dei due cedette e scoppiarono a ridere all’unisono. Erik e John si abbracciarono affettuosamente: “Torna tutto intero, Watson, o te la dovrai vedere con me!”

“Farò del mio meglio, Kildare. Non vorrei mai che a qualcuno venisse la malsana idea di farmi curare da te!”

I due giovani uomini si separarono, continuando a sorridersi vicendevolmente.

“Mi mancherai, John. Sei sicuro di non volerci ripensare? Potrebbero spedirti in zona di guerra…”

“Dove potrò mettere in pratica tecniche di emergenza medica, che speriamo di non usare mai a Londra,” lo interruppe John, con un sorriso.

“Non c’è nulla che Mike ed io possiamo dire per farti cambiare idea, vero Watson? Sei il solito testone. Quando prendi una decisione, non c’è modo di farti tornare indietro,” sospirò Kildare.

John inclinò la testa, con un ghigno divertito sulle labbra: “Siete dei carissimi amici, ma non ritornerò sui miei passi, per voi due. Di che cosa vi lamentate, poi? Vi lascio tutte le belle ragazze di Londra! Se io rimanessi, non avreste speranze di attirare l’attenzione di qualcuna di loro!”

“Oh, senti il grande seduttore di Londra!” Sbottò Mike, quasi offeso.

I tre amici vennero interrotti dalla porta che si apriva. Un’infermiera mise dentro la testa, cercando con lo sguardo qualcuno. Quando incrociò gli occhi di John, gli sorrise: “Mi scusi, dottor Watson, ma è atteso in pronto soccorso. Hanno portato un giovane in overdose.”

John si fece serio: “Vengo subito,” rispose, ma una mano sul polso lo fermò: “Il tuo turno finisce fra cinque minuti, non ha senso che ti fermi oltre l’orario, con tutto quello che devi preparare per andare al campo di addestramento. Mi occupo io di questo paziente.”

“Grazie, Erik, ma…”

“Niente ma, John. Vai. Qui ci penso io. Vorrà dire che mi dovrai una cena, la prima volta che tornerai a casa,” insisté Kildare.

“Sicuramente,” sorrise John, grato.

Prima di uscire, Erik abbracciò ancora calorosamente John: “Scrivimi, Watson, o ti verrò a cercare ovunque ti spediscano!”

“Contaci. Ti stancherai di ricevere mie notizie,” promise John.

Erik uscì in fretta, diretto al pronto soccorso.

John si girò verso Mike: “È ora che io vada,” mormorò, cercando di nascondere il dispiacere di lasciare i suoi amici. Aveva scelto lui stesso la propria strada, ma gli dispiaceva chiudere questo capitolo della propria vita. Una parte di John sapeva che difficilmente sarebbe riuscito a mantenere i contatti con i suoi attuali amici. La vita era piena di vaghi ricordi di persone che avevano attraversato la sua strada per periodi più o meno lunghi. Per quanto fossero stati uniti allora, ora erano solo un’ombra del passato.

Mike lo strinse a sé in un ultimo abbraccio: “Non farti uccidere, John. Ricorda che c’è uno Sherlock, da qualche parte, che ti sta cercando e che ha bisogno di te.”

“E io lo troverò. Dovessi andare in capo al mondo o metterci tutta la vita. Lo troverò.”

 

 

Erik entrò in uno degli ambulatori del pronto soccorso, dove alcuni infermieri stavano assistendo un giovane uomo, disteso sul lettino in stato di incoscienza. Un po’ appartato, c’era un altro uomo, sui trenta anni, con i capelli castani e gli occhi nocciola.

“Che cosa abbiamo qui?” Domandò il medico, avvicinandosi al lettino. L’uomo incosciente era molto magro e pallido. Doveva avere qualche anno in meno del dottore. Era moro, con i capelli ricci disordinati e sporchi. Gli zigomi alti e pronunciati erano resi ancora più evidenti perché il ragazzo era evidentemente in sottopeso.

“Si tratta di una overdose, dottore. Il ragazzo è stato trovato incosciente e non ha mai ripreso i sensi, da quando è stato soccorso,” rispose una delle infermiere.

“Se può essere utile, il ragazzo aveva questo biglietto in tasca,” intervenne l’uomo castano, allungando a Erik un piccolo foglio stropicciato e macchiato con chissà quale sostanza.

“Lei chi è?” Chiese Kildare, prendendo il pezzo di carta.

“Sergente detective Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard. Ho trovato il ragazzo in un vicolo.”

“Ha vincoli di parentela con il paziente?”

“No. Lo ho soccorso e…”

“Allora esca. Nessuno può rimanere qui dentro. – lo interruppe Erik, girandosi verso i suoi assistenti – Questa deve essere la formula delle sostanze che il ragazzo si è iniettato. Voglio un esame del sangue urgente per…”

Il resto della frase fu inghiottita dalla porta che si chiudeva. Greg era uscito, ma voleva essere sicuro che il ragazzo si salvasse. Arrivato in sala d’attesa, Lestrade notò un uomo, circa della sua età, che stava chiedendo informazioni al banco della ricezione. Era impossibile non notarlo. Era alto, forse leggermente in sovrappeso, con i capelli neri e lisci, tagliati corti. Indossava un abito elegante, che sembrava molto costoso. Ciò che colpì il poliziotto, però, fu il portamento e il linguaggio del corpo dello sconosciuto. Appartenevano a un uomo che era abituato a comandare e a ottenere tutto ciò che voleva. Incuriosito, Lestrade si avvicinò al banco.

“Voglio parlare con il medico che ha in cura mio fratello. E lo voglio vedere ora,” stava dicendo l’uomo, in tono gentile, ma autoritario.

“La visita è appena iniziata. Informerò il dottor Kildare che lei lo vuole vedere, signor Holmes.”

Sentito il cognome, Greg si avvicinò all’uomo: “Signor Holmes, sono il sergente detective Gregory Lestrade, di Scotland Yard. Ho trovato e accompagnato qui suo fratello Sherlock,” si presentò, allungando una mano.

L’uomo prese la mano del poliziotto. La stretta era sicura, ma non forte. Per un attimo, il mondò vacillò intorno ai due uomini, che chiusero gli occhi e scossero la testa. Quando li riaprirono, si trovarono davanti un mondo diverso. Il grigio, il nero e il bianco erano sempre presenti, ma a loro si erano affiancati altri colori, che prima non avevano mai visto.

Greg fissò l’uomo, incredulo: “Mycroft?”

Il maggiore dei fratelli Holmes fece un sorriso: “Gregory… finalmente. Sei un uomo difficile da trovare.”

“Anche tu, Mycroft. E non ti hanno dato il nome più comune che esista!” Sogghignò Greg.

“Così devo a mio fratello il fatto di averti incontrato.”

“Se stiamo parlando di Sherlock Holmes, sì. Lo ho trovato in un vicolo, con una siringa ancora nel braccio.”

“Lo stavi cercando. Che cosa aveva fatto?” Sospirò Mycroft, rassegnato.

“In realtà, non ha commesso alcun reato, che io sappia. Mi ha aiutato a risolvere un caso complesso e volevo ringraziarlo. Tuo fratello ha una mente eccezionale. È insopportabile e verrebbe voglia di prenderlo a pugni ogni volta che apre bocca, ma riesce a fare collegamenti e vede cose, che nessuno nota. Volevo fargli una proposta e lo ho trovato in quel vicolo. Era incosciente, così lo ho portato in ospedale.”

“Vorresti parlarmi della tua offerta per Sherlock? Potrebbe essere un modo per salvarlo da se stesso.”

“Volentieri,” sorrise Greg.

I due uomini si andarono a sedere in sala d’attesa. Mycroft osservò Greg per qualche secondo, soppesando l’uomo che aveva davanti: “Vorrei attendere di vedere mio fratello, ma ho anche io una proposta per te.”

“Dimmi.”

“Vorrei invitarti a cena. Ora che ci siamo trovati, dobbiamo conoscerci meglio. Questo non mi sembra il posto né il momento giusto. Un ristorante mi pare più adatto. Che cosa ne pensi?”

Il sorriso di Greg si allargò ulteriormente: “Nulla mi farebbe più piacere.”

 

 

La prima cosa che notò Sherlock quando cominciò a riprendere coscienza, fu un suono regolare e ovattato, che proveniva dalla sua destra. Poi percepì l’odore, pungente e intenso, di disinfettante. Non fu difficile capire che si trovasse in un ospedale. Non ricordava come vi fosse arrivato, ma non aveva importanza. Forse lo aveva portato Mycroft. Oppure lo aveva trovato qualcuno, che aveva chiamato un’ambulanza. Le modalità di arrivo in ospedale, comunque, non avevano alcuna rilevanza ai fini del suo esperimento. Sherlock aprì gli occhi. La stanza era in penombra. Chissà che ora era.

“Bentornato fra noi,” esordì una voce stanca, che Sherlock riconobbe subito.

Il giovane Holmes si girò e si trovò davanti il volto stanco di Mycroft. Doveva essere stato al suo capezzale per ore, almeno a giudicare dalle pieghe presenti sul suo costoso abito sartoriale: “Mamma ti ha minacciato di non farti più la tua torta preferita, se non rimanevi con me?” Sussurrò con voce roca. La gola gli bruciava terribilmente e parlare era difficile, ma non avrebbe mai dato la soddisfazione al fratello maggiore di fargli capire quanto stesse male.

“Per un qualche strano motivo, mi prendo cura di te, anche senza che la mamma mi minacci. E, giusto per tua conoscenza, loro non sanno nulla di questa tua geniale trovata,” ribatté Mycroft, in tono secco.

“Potevi dirglielo. Non voglio doverti qualche favore. Tu fai pagare qualsiasi cosa a caro prezzo.”

“Per favore, Sherlock… non voglio litigare con te… non ora…” mormorò il fratello maggiore, prendendosi con due dita la radice del naso e chiudendo gli occhi.

Sherlock non poté non notare quanto fosse veramente stanco: “Quanto sono andato vicino a morire?”

“Troppo. Che cosa stavi cercando di fare?” Domandò Mycroft, stizzito.

Sherlock allontanò lo sguardo dagli occhi del fratello. Si sentiva incredibilmente stupido ed era una sensazione che non amava provare, soprattutto in presenza di Mycroft.

“I medici si stanno chiedendo che cosa tu avessi in mente, quando ti sei somministrato le sostanze che hai segnato nel biglietto. Non si trattava di droghe normali. Stai cercando di creare un nuovo tipo di stupefacenti e fai la cavia tu stesso?”

Sherlock sospirò: “Speravo che quelle sostanze sollecitassero qualche parte del cervello che mi permettesse di individuare il mio John in mezzo a tutti gli altri.”

Mycroft aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte, prima di lasciarsi cadere sulla sedia accanto al letto, osservando il viso del fratello minore. Sherlock sapeva che quel silenzio non sarebbe durato a lungo, ma provò una certa soddisfazione nell’essere riuscito a sorprendere il fratello maggiore.

“Sei un idiota! Lo sai che non funziona così! Stavi per ammazzarti per nulla!” Ringhiò Mycroft.

“Dimmi tu, come faccio a trovarlo? Sai quanti John esistono solo a Londra? Per non parlare di quanti ce ne siano in Inghilterra o nel Regno Unito o… o nel mondo… se solo avessi un indizio… uno qualsiasi…” la voce si spense. Un nodo gli stringeva la gola e Sherlock non sarebbe più riuscito a parlare, senza che la voce si incrinasse, pericolosamente vicino al pianto. Mycroft provò una stretta la cuore, nel vedere il fratello soffrire in quel modo, ma si astenne dal dimostrarlo, ben sapendo che Sherlock ne sarebbe stato solo infastidito.

“Non sarà riempiendoti il corpo di droga che troverai il tuo John. Non è questo il modo. Lo sai. Perché sono certo che tu non abbia ottenuto nulla. Giusto?” Ribatté Mycroft, in tono più dolce.

“Non sento nulla di diverso da prima. Direi che il mio esperimento sia fallito. Il metodo usuale, però, è veramente stupido. Tu stesso non hai ancora il tuo Gregory, malgrado…  – Sherlock si interruppe bruscamente, notando qualcosa di diverso nel fratello maggiore – … lo hai trovato!”

Mycroft sapeva quanto fosse inutile negare: “Lo ho trovato grazie a te. Si tratta del sergente detective Lestrade, l’uomo che ti ha trovato e salvato la vita.”

“Pensavo che si chiamasse Gary.”

“No. Si chiama Gregory. E sta per diventare ispettore. Ora è andato a lavorare, ma ho una proposta per te da parte sua. Se rinuncerai ad assumere qualsiasi tipo di sostanza non legale, lui ti offre la possibilità di fare da consulente investigativo per Scotland Yard. Gregory mi ha raccontato che sei stato molto bravo a risolvere i casi in cui sei stato coinvolto e vorrebbe che questa collaborazione diventasse fissa. Tu, però, non devi essere sotto l’influenza di nessun tipo di droga. Per essere sicuro di ciò, Gregory potrà sottoporti ad analisi cliniche e perquisire il luogo in cui vivrai in ogni momento e ogni volta che lo riterrà opportuno. Dimmi che accetti, Sherlock. Dimmi che non farai altro, per rovinarti la vita.”

Sherlock notò la sfumatura supplice presente nella voce del fratello. Gli piaceva indagare e risolvere casi. Poteva essere una sfida per la sua mente sempre in subbuglio. Le indagini lo avrebbero portato a incontrare molte persone e, forse solo forse, avrebbe potuto finalmente trovare il suo John.

“Accetto.”

Mycroft si rilassò e sorrise: “Grazie. Predispongo il tuo trasferimento in una clinica per la disintossicazione. Gregory ha detto che ha già dei casi da sottoporti. Comportati bene con lui e potrai avere un futuro.”

“Lo farò,” sbuffò Sherlock.

Mycroft si alzò per andare a prendere accordi. Prima di uscire dalla porta, si voltò verso il fratello: “Troverai il tuo John. Succederà quando meno te lo aspetti. Non rinunciare a lui, Sherlock. Non farlo.”

Il giovane Holmes annuì: “Mai. Non rinuncerò mai a John. Lo troverò, dovesse essere l’ultima cosa che faccio nella mia vita.”

 

 

**_Incontrarsi_ **

 

 

Il laboratorio di analisi del Bart’s avrebbe dovuto essere vuoto e silenzioso. Gli studenti stavano facendo lezione in altre classi e Mike Stamford avrebbe dovuto avere la stanza tutta per sé. Avrebbe dovuto. Non era così. Fin dal corridoio poteva udire le due voci maschili, impegnate nell’ennesima discussione. Sospirò. Il medico conosceva bene quelle voci e sapeva già che cosa si sarebbe trovato davanti, quando fosse entrato nel laboratorio. Mike aprì la porta e non trattenne il sorriso, che gli stirò le labbra. Sherlock Holmes era seduto davanti a un microscopio, mentre Gregory Lestrade era in piedi accanto a lui, con un’espressione di rassegnata irritazione sul viso: “Capisco che secondo te il caso sia lapalissiano, ma non tutti hanno la tua intelligenza…”

“… e questo spiega perché ci siano tanti criminali che girino liberi e indisturbati per le nostre strade…”

“… per arrestare qualcuno, ho bisogno di prove tangibili, non di deduzioni basate sul tipo di risvolto dei pantaloni del sospettato,” terminò Greg, ignorando di proposito il commento di Sherlock.

Il giovane Holmes sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, degnando il poliziotto di uno sbuffo offeso: “Le mie deduzioni sono importanti! Si basano su fatti concreti, che potreste vedere anche voi, se non foste così ottusi e ciechi…”

“… se vado da un giudice parlando del risvolto dei pantaloni del sospettato, mi riderà in faccia, sempre che non mi faccia rinchiudere in un manicomio per infermità mentale!”

“… come dei residui di terra nei suddetti risvolti…”

I due tacquero contemporaneamente, fissandosi negli occhi. Una luce maliziosa illuminò gli occhi chiarissimi di Sherlock. Greg aggrottò la fronte, serrando le labbra e inspirò profondamente, prima di sibilare: “E mi fai parlare tanto, prima di dirmi che hai delle prove materiali, che collegano il sospettato al luogo dell’omicidio?”

Sherlock scrollò le spalle: “Era divertente.”

La linea delle labbra di Greg si assottigliò ulteriormente: “Come sarebbe divertente se io rivedessi il nostro accordo e non ti sottoponessi più alcun caso.”

“Non lo faresti mai. In primo luogo, a Scotland Yard avete troppo bisogno di me, per risolvere i casi. Soprattutto, però, Mycroft sarebbe molto contrariato, se la sua anima gemella, nonché marito, facesse finire nei guai il suo piccolo fratellino,” sogghignò Sherlock.

“Tuo fratello mi capirebbe perfettamente e mi darebbe ragione.”

“Mio fratello _adora_ non doversi preoccupare per me e ignorarmi completamente, quindi sarebbe molto seccato se dovesse spendere un po’ delle sue energie per accertarsi che io non lo metta in imbarazzo, comportandomi in modo inadeguato.”

“Buongiorno a entrambi. Avete risolto un altro caso e assicurato alla giustizia un altro assassino?” Domandò Mike, ritenendo opportuno interrompere la discussione, prima che degenerasse in vera lite.

“Buongiorno, dottor Stamford. Io vado ad arrestare il mio uomo. Ci vediamo,” salutò Greg, girando sui tacchi e avviandosi verso la porta a passo spedito. Prima raggiungerla, si fermò e si voltò verso il cognato: “Stai ancora cercando un coinquilino, vero? Perché conosco un tale…”

“Non mi interessa,” lo interruppe Sherlock, in tono secco.

“Sherlock…”

“Anche se si chiama John,” continuò il giovane Holmes, fissando ostinatamente lo sguardo nel microscopio.

“Come vuoi. Ci sentiamo,” sospirò Lestrade e uscì.

Nel laboratorio calò uno strano silenzio. Mike era curioso di sapere che cosa ci fosse dietro le mezze parole di Sherlock e Lestrade. Allo stesso tempo, il consulente investigativo si era immerso nello studio di alcuni campioni e il medico sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse pericoloso interromperlo, quando era impegnato in qualcosa di importante.

“Smetti di pensare così rumorosamente Mike. Fai la domanda. In fretta. Mi stai distraendo e facendo perdere tempo,” sibilò Sherlock.

“Stai cercando un coinquilino?”

“Sì. Ho trovato un appartamento e mi serve qualcuno con cui dividere le spese.”

“Se metti un annuncio…”

“Sai quanto possa essere difficile rapportarsi con me. Chi vuoi che mi voglia come coinquilino? Trovare la persona giusta, sarà un’impresa molto complicata,” lo interruppe Sherlock, bruscamente.

“La tua anima gemella…”

“Non la ho ancora trovata,” sibilò il giovane Holmes, facendo capire che non fosse il caso di continuare ad affrontare quell’argomento.

Mike si bloccò, improvvisamente distratto da un ricordo molto lontano. C’era qualcuno che cercava un’anima gemella di nome Sherlock. Non dovevano essere molti quelli che si chiamavano Sherlock. E l’accenno a qualcuno di nome John… poteva essere? Poteva essere tutto così semplice? Solo alcuni giorni prima, Mike aveva incontrato Erik Kildare, che gli aveva raccontato del ritorno di John Watson dall’Afghanistan e del suo congedo dall’esercito, a seguito di una grave ferita riportata a una spalla. Sherlock e John… come era quella frase che aveva sentito ripetere tante volte a Holmes? _“Le coincidenze non esistono. L’universo non è così pigro da far accadere le cose per caso.”_ O qualcosa del genere.

“Rimani qui ancora a lungo?” Domandò, con noncuranza.

“Resterò qui in eterno, se non la smetterai di interrompermi!”

“Bene. Allora vado e ti lascio lavorare tranquillo. A più tardi.”

Mike doveva fare in fretta. Se aveva ragione, presto due anime gemelle solitarie e infelici si sarebbero finalmente incontrate, iniziando una nuova vita insieme.

 

 

La giornata era soleggiata e la temperatura gradevole invitava a passeggiare nei parchi. Erik aveva detto a Mike in quale zona di Londra John vivesse, così il dottore era andato nel parco di quel quartiere, sperando di incontrare l’amico casualmente. Se non ci fosse riuscito, avrebbe chiesto aiuto a Lestrade per rintracciare l’amico. Il parco era pieno di gente, che stava godendosi il sole. Mike stava per rinunciare, quando vide un uomo biondo, con qualche capello grigio, non troppo alto, magro, che camminava con uno sguardo perso nel vuoto, appoggiandosi a un bastone. Sorrise felice, urlando: “John!”

L’uomo non si voltò, ma Mike era troppo sicuro che fosse lui, per rinunciare: “John!” Riprovò, ma non ottenne ancora nulla. Si ricordò che il mondo era pieno di “John” e l’amico sembrava veramente immerso nei propri pensieri: “John Watson!” Chiamò allora, avvicinandosi all’ex soldato.

Finalmente, l’uomo si rese conto che stavano chiamando proprio lui e si girò verso l’origine della voce. John si trovò davanti un uomo moro sorridente, non troppo alto, notevolmente in sovrappeso e con un paio di occhiali, dietro cui c’erano scuri occhi allegri: “Sono Mike. Mike Stamford. Ricordi?”

John lo ricordava e anche molto bene, ma non aveva voglia di socializzare con il prossimo. Non sapeva che cosa fare della propria vita e l’ultima cosa, che voleva, era rispondere a domande tipo “Come stai” o “Come sei stato ferito” o “Che cosa farai ora”. Erano domande di cui non conosceva la risposta o cui non voleva rispondere. Si sentiva inutile. Fallito. Inadeguato. Apatico. Tradito. Dalla vita, dalle aspettative che aveva da giovane, dalla famiglia e dagli amici. L’unica soluzione che gli veniva in mente, sempre più spesso, lo spaventava moltissimo, perché era andato vicinissimo a metterla in pratica. La pistola, riposta nel cassetto della sua stanza spoglia, era ammaliante e con voce suadente lo invitava a mettere fine alle proprie sofferenze. John non sapeva perché non lo avesse ancora fatto. Sperò che Mike lo lasciasse in pace, ma il vecchio amico non si fece scoraggiare dalle sue risposte monosillabiche e lo convinse a prendere un caffè insieme. Si sedettero su una panchina. Il sole caldo accarezzava i loro volti.

“Dove vivi?” Chiese Mike.

“In una camera in affitto, ma mi piacerebbe un appartamento. Preferibilmente a Londra, dove le possibilità di lavoro potrebbero essere maggiori. Solo che… sai… la pensione da militare non è certo un granché… non posso permettermi di spendere molto e Londra è cara. Chi vuoi che voglia un coinquilino come me?”

Mike sorrise, sornione: “Sei la seconda persona che mi dice questa cosa, oggi.”

“Davvero? E chi è stata la prima?”

 

 

Tornare al Bart’s fu come fare un salto nel passato. John entrò nel laboratorio, ricordando le ore trascorse sui microscopi a studiare chimica. La stanza non era vuota, come si aspettava. Seduto a una delle postazioni, c’era un giovane uomo, che doveva avere al massimo un paio di anni in meno di lui. Era intento ad analizzare qualcosa, ma alzò gli occhi, quando i due medici entrarono. John si sentì attraversare da un brivido. Non era freddo né paura. Era qualcosa di nuovo e sconosciuto, che non riusciva a identificare, ma che gli fece rizzare i capelli dietro la nuca.

Sherlock sentì la porta aprirsi e alzò gli occhi dal vetrino che stava studiando. Non sapeva nemmeno lui perché. Probabilmente per ringhiare contro chiunque stesse entrando. Non lo fece. Osservò lo sconosciuto uomo dai capelli chiari, che entrava come se fosse a casa sua. Era sicuramente un ex studente, che aveva più o meno la sua età e un pessimo gusto nel vestire, a giudicare dall’orrenda camicia a quadri, che indossava sotto la giacca di finta pelle. Sherlock ringraziò di non vedere i colori, perché i quadri erano di varie tinte ed era sicuro che tutto l’insieme fosse orribile. Era questa una delle rare volte in cui vedere tutto in bianco e nero (e grigio) non fosse una cosa negativa. L’uomo si appoggiava a un bastone, perché soffriva per una zoppia palesemente psicosomatica. Alle sue spalle, comparve Mike Stamford, con quello che il consulente investigativo non poteva che definire un sorriso sornione. Il medico non aveva portato il nuovo venuto lì per caso. Voleva che loro si incontrassero. Sicuramente glielo voleva proporre come coinquilino. Sherlock non aveva ancora deciso se essere infastidito o intrigato dall’iniziativa di Mike, quando si rese conto che i peli delle braccia si erano rizzati, come se lui fosse stato attraversato da una corrente elettrica. Questa era una reazione inesplicabile. L’unico elemento nuovo era costituito dall’uomo portato da Stamford. Sherlock lo osservò con più attenzione. Non sembrava avere nulla di straordinario. Aveva un aspetto piacevole, anche se era basso, ma non si poteva definire l’uomo più bello che il consulente avesse visto in vita propria. Doveva risolvere definitivamente il caso, poi si sarebbe occupato dello sconosciuto: “Stamford, mi presti il tuo cellulare? Devo mandare un messaggio a Lestrade e il mio è scarico.”

“Mi dispiace, ma lo ho lasciato nella giacca, in ufficio. Puoi usare il telefono fisso.”

“Preferisco mandare messaggi.”

“Prenda il mio,” si intromise lo sconosciuto, estraendo il cellulare dalla tasca del giubbotto e porgendolo a Sherlock.

Il consulente investigativo si avvicinò all’uomo e prese il telefono. Le dita dei due uomini si sfiorarono. Una scossa attraversò i loro corpi, facendoli leggermente vacillare. Scossero la testa all’unisono, poi si guardarono negli occhi.

Forse lo sconosciuto non era l’uomo più affascinante del mondo, ma l’azzurro intenso delle sue iridi era meraviglioso. Sherlock non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo, ipnotizzato dall’oceano apparentemente calmo, che dimorava in quegli occhi.

John si trovò a fissare un abisso nero, circondato dall’azzurro più chiaro, quasi trasparente, che avesse mai visto. Quegli occhi esprimevano un’intelligenza unica. Il corpo statuario, le labbra rosse a forma di cuore e gli zigomi alti e taglienti, rendevano lo sconosciuto attraente e adorabile.

_Azzurro_.

Sia il consulente sia il dottore realizzarono nello stesso istante che potevano definire il colore degli occhi dell’altro vedendolo veramente. Le iridi non erano una sfumatura di grigio, ma erano realmente _azzurre_.

Nessuno dei due uomini aveva lasciato andare il cellulare: “Sherlock…?” Domandò il dottore, in tono titubante.

“John. Finalmente,” sorrise Sherlock.

Il mondo aveva assunto nuove sfumature per Sherlock Holmes e John Watson, che, infine, si erano trovati. Avevano tutto il resto della vita per conoscersi e decidere che cosa fare del loro futuro. Qualsiasi cosa li attendesse, la avrebbero affrontata insieme. Perché loro erano l’anima gemella l’uno dell’altro. Nulla e nessuno li avrebbe mai divisi.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Benarrivato a chi è giunto fino a qui. Non pensavo che il racconto sarebbe diventato così lungo. Spero che non vi abbia annoiato. Come ho spiegato all’inizio, questa storia non voleva avere una vera e propria trama, ma voleva raccontare del primo incontro fra le due anime gemelle, in questo strano universo in bianco e nero. Chissà che un giorno non mi venga in mente di scrivere qualcosa di più articolato, ambientato in un AU come questo.
> 
> Grazie a chi si sia fermato a leggere e a chi lasci un qualche commento.
> 
> Alla prossima!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
